Not Alone
by Ginjaa Ninjaa
Summary: The emotional scars that he had received in his short life were at times almost suffocating but with the touch of her hand, he was whole again.


_No more are the days that I will fear for I have found a strength that none can match and I'll push forward_

The pessimistic thoughts of one Gohan son often came around this time of year. It was eve of the anniversary to the day in which Hercule Satan had defeated Cell. At least, that was the opinion of the public. In the mind of Gohan, it was the day his mother became a widow and it was all thanks to him.

Taken by the emotions of rage that had come to the surface, a single moment changed the way the black haired boy lived his life. Despite all of the terrible things that had happened in his life previously, he had bounced back from them. This one was just too hard to recover from.

Survivor's guilt was a curse that Gohan wouldn't wish on absolutely anybody. Not even his two most hated enemies Cell and Frieza deserved to suffer from what he constantly had to deal with day in day out.

_Never has the blood in my veins flowed so fiercely as when I feel this around me_

_I am whole_

The pain was unbearable. Hearing the crying coming from his mother when she thought he was fast asleep was the worst pain that Gohan had ever felt. The black haired boy would much rather have his neck broken fifty more times at the hands of Recoome than have to deal what he was now going through.

In his darkest hour, on the third birthday of his younger brother, Gohan loathed to admit that he had tried to do something he didn't want anyone to know. The scars and burn marks on the inside of his forearms proved that the demons inside his closet were still left unresolved. It was a rookie mistake to go across the veins and not vertically that saved young Goten Son from being an only child.

They say that time heals all wounds. From the perspective of Gohan, he was unsure about that. When he looked down at his forearms, he still felt the immense emotional pain from that fateful day. Although it was relatively not that long ago, the saiyan child did not see the pain ending anytime soon.

That was until he met her…

_I'm not alone, with the touch of your hand I am whole again_

_I'm not alone, with the touch of your hand I am whole again_

The moment that the small, pale hand was placed on top of his own, Gohan turned his head around instantly. Seeing the smile on her face was just what the boy needed right now.

The emotions he felt when she looked his way with that smile were the complete opposite of what he felt when he was alone. Despite the issues he dealt with on a daily basis, they ebbed away when he looked into those cerulean eyes.

He honestly didn't know what it was that brought the two of them so close to one another. When they looked at each other directly, Gohan couldn't honestly care one bit. The saiyan child was just happy to have his shit life much more bearable with her nearby presence.

_Now I feel the passion burning_

_This is what drives me further_

_Strengthens my resolve to push on further_

When it was just the two of them in the open fields there wasn't a single thing on the mind of Gohan apart from a petite black haired girl locked in his embrace. She was his ticket away from hell. Interlocked hands and that wonderful smile reassured Gohan that giving up wasn't the right option. He would be blind to miss out on connecting with the softest lips and the happiness they brought.

Kissing Videl was his medicine and he was addicted to it.

_I'm not alone, with the touch of your hand I am whole again_

_I'm not alone, with the touch of your hand I am whole again_

_And I believe, that I am not alone_

No one was happier watching the changes in Gohan Son than Chi-Chi. This was the child who had been her cornerstone during his moment of need when she could not be there for him. He was her rock. He was the one who stayed strong through the pregnancy. When Chi-Chi looked into the eyes of her firstborn son, her resolved strengthened.

She could read him like an open book. She could tell all of what her son was feeling just when she held onto his hand and looked into his eyes. As much as it made her feel like a shit parent, the mother of two couldn't help but admit to herself when she was alone that Gohan had played a small part in the death of her husband. Despite how many times she said the contrary to reassure him, just by looking at her child, she knew that he didn't believe a word of what she said.

When she saw her son interact with someone she admittedly didn't really like, Chi-Chi was at least happy at the fact that she had changed her boy in a good way. No longer was he the incredibly shy boy who only spoke when spoken to. No longer did he give off the impression that there was a lot of baggage on his shoulders. On rare occasions, there was even a smile on his face when he would stare up at the sky.

_No more are the days that I will fear for I have found a strength that none can match and I'll push forward _

Looking back at his past, Gohan was proud to say that he had gotten through all of what he did. After meeting other kids, the saiyan child, Gohan was confident that hardly any other children could go through what he had done. There were his fair share of trials and tribulations though. It had caused damage to his psyche that he had long thought of as irreparable.

None of this mattered in the end. When it was just Videl and him lost to the world, Gohan knew that the burdens that he had placed on himself felt a hell of a lot lighter. In due time, he knew that the more time that he spent with his better half, she would bring the light back to the surface and bury the darkness to the deepest depths of the ocean.

Interlocked hands, smiling faces, lips connecting softly, and rapidly beating hearts were all the things that Gohan needed to know that he was on his way to heaven.

* * *

**Author's note:**

_This is something that I was thinking doing for a while. Hopefully having some oneshots will allow me to not get distracted and burn out when it comes to writing my longer stories. The ending of this story is a song that is on the same album as the next one I am going to use. Good luck guessing!_

_**Song is Not Alone by All That Remains**_


End file.
